deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majora vs Deoxys
MMYP= Description Majora vs Deoxys.png This What If Death Battle will feature Majora from The Legend of Zelda and Deoxys from Pokemon. (Future Fanon Episode) Whether it's the threat of an asteroid or a creepy moon with a face, the very appearance of these tentacle ridden Nintendo characters means the end of the world is nigh unless they're stopped. Majora Deoxys The Battle ~Special Thanks: OmegaCookie Results Who are you rooting for in this fight? Majora Deoxys |-|Hoot Freeman= Description A asteroid VS a creepy face moon version 666.6! Who wins? Who dies? '' 'DEATH BATTLE!!!' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Interlude (*https://www.youtube.com/Invader*) Wiz: In the beyond reaches of space, there are many that are waiting to be revealed. Whether a living crystal asteroid or a moon with a...''Interesting face. Boomstick: Deoxys, the DNA Iron Man Pokemon. Wiz: And Majora, the mentally conditioned mask. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Deoxys crash lands into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: The arctic circle, home to north pole and the only spot to see the northern lights. Yet, the slightest opportunity of see shooting star would be grand. Boomstick: Until you realize that star was more of the meteor role. *Crash landing in ice and snow* Boomstick: And by meteor, I mean an alienoid Pokemon. Wiz: This rare, legendary and unique Pokemon is special due to it being entirely made out of Powerful cosmic Deoxyribonucleic acid or DNA. This is how it earned its perfect name, Deoxys. Boomstick: How do you actually make a being made of literally DNA and also make it half meteor, half alien? Wiz: Well, technically the DNA makes up the alien-like body, And the meteor part is a crystal core with some sort of spirit like thing within it, that is also can create northern lights anywhere, which not to get off topic, but it is a fact that Northern lights have been know to act as a sign of God and ancient spirits from the heavens. Boomstick: A holy crystallized spirited DNA controlling rock alien, what will they think of next? It also comes with a unique healing factor, flight and space travel, the usual superhuman abilities, an odd sensory vision, do energy hand blast, do mind tricks, a shit load of cool attack moves, and a telekinesis known as Psychic. Wiz: Deoxys can also shape shift into three other forms which the stats of each form rises the longer it is in that current form. Boomstick: First up is the defense form. It can create and manipulate powerful energy force fields and great defensive moves like Iron Defense, Counter, and Mirror Coat. Wiz: The Speed form is like a next form of a comet that goes fast as light, incearces also reflexes and has lots of speed based moves such as Agility and Extreme Speed. Boomstick: And its best one, Attack. In this form, Deoxys's strength grows, the attacks get more violent, and damage delivering is more a pain in the ass. It also pack tons of strong attack moves. I'm talk'in Zen Headbutt, Psycho Shift, Zap Cannon, Psyshoch, Hidden power, haydoukens, kamehamehas. Oh man, I needs this DNA, NOW! Wiz: Deoxys move set also includes Protect, Double Team to duplicate multiple clones, Teleport, energy homing projectiles, and that core in its chest, its also a chest unibeam for its pride attack, Hyperbeam. Boomstick: Oh, imagine the all the possibilities of this stuff in our hands. Oh by the way, it can make its double helix tentacles into arms and hands. Wiz: And it doesn't stop there, Deoxys is a surprisingly a fast adaptable being, a clever learning Pokemon, and probably has some kind of conscience? Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately that conscience barely thinks straight and it does have problems at times when telling differences. Take for instants the time one of its clones mistaken a vending machine for a living person. I Did that once, only i didn't mistook it for a person, i want all the snacks in it. Wiz: Deoxys's body isn't 100% full proof considering the 5% or maybe 15% is the crystal and the rest is cosmic DNA. Its vision can't see well in electric fields when the field is damaged and its core isn't indestructible, thou it is really, and I mean REALLY hard brake. Boomstick: This the same crystal core that survived being impaled by Mewtwo's fully psychic charged giant psychic spoon going at full force! Wiz: A spoon at that state would mean Mewtwo had to be truely at his fullest potential. Boomstick: Meaning, Deoxys is capable of being a worthy opponent to the worlds most powerful Pokemon at that state and he proved it, TWICE! And one of those times, he impaled Mewtwo. ''' Wiz: Even Raquaza, in or out of Mega Evolution, has a really difficult time when facing Deoxys. '''Boomstick: It's like the Pokemon gods made the ultimate combat fighting cosmic alien. And it proves it is that alien. It has survived being completely vaporized, electrocuted, even point blank explosions barely do anything to it. Wiz: It's capable of over powering many other Pokemon and legendarys and is the first Pokemon to have its own unique battle music. Boomstick: It is best not to piss off the cosmic, northern light making, shape shifting, alien meteor, DNA'ed bodied, Iron Man Pokemon. *Deoxys looks up to the night sky and cry screams* Majora impact into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Long ago, an insane mask was built, designed to bring and apocalyptic Armageddon to world. Boomstick: It was named Majora and it was a monstrosity, despite its heart shaped appearance. It left no survivor in its path, just like that cranky grandma on a sugar rush. Wiz: At normal, no ordinary person can handle the insanity within it, but those that could prove to be a useful vessel. But before it became apocalyptic mask, it was originally an armored dragon from a land of deadness. That is until one day; it was visited and vanquished by a dopploganner Link leaving a hollow armor to be used in making the mask. Boomstick: But we all know that its was ended there. Majora took the opportunity by making the mask its new home and rigged it to corrupt and posses any who puts it on. Wiz: And after being found by a mask salesman and to be a one the items in the salesman stock of masks, it got stolen by a forest creature called Skull kid and this was the body Majora was looking for. Boomstick: Why the hell would someone like that want a mask in the first place? Probably to think that a mask would hide his creepy face yet should've realized he should've just left the mask out of its life. Wiz: Well, I guess maybe he just wants its thinking it would make him funny, thou when he put it on the jokes get much more sinister than the last. Boomstick: That and it gives the body increased strength, speed, durability. Majora comes with psychopathic dark magic. It can teleport, flight, access space control and energy firing. Plus, it has an ocarina which can cause darkness and lightning attack and summon spirits to tame. Wiz: And if you think Majora is vulnerable when body-less, it can actually make its mask home move and fight as well, and can shape shift into bodies as a surprise trick. Boomstick: So it can make itself a battle body, yet wants to possess a body. That doesn't make any shit sense. Wiz: The first form is Majora's Mask. Aside the name, it comes with a set of tentacles and heavy laser fire. Boomstick: Next up is the Incarnation form. This Humanoid body has a head with one giant eye and nimble reflexes. It also uses energy spheres and some reason is able to dance moonwalk, pirouette, and hopak. Wiz: Last, but not least, is the the Wrath form. With its strengthened body, a much more deliberate, aggressive bloodlust, and a newly formed demonic head, Majora's Wrath is a monstrous rampage with long tentacles whips and spiked top that explode on impact. Boomstick: Despite all the awesome power, it does have its faults. Its own insanity barely allows him to think straight and act like a jerk or asshole losing its allies and companions really fast. Well I guess thats what it deserves when it wants to bring the apocalypse. Wiz: Majora cannot been defeated by any ordinary weapon, only one known weapon so far is able to destroy it. A holy double-helix blade known as, Fierce Deity sword. Unknown to most, Fierce Deity sword is the same one the man stranger who defeated the dragon Majora long ago, is hinted that the stranger is in fact a god, and are seen as deities that work to defeat evil. Boomstick: Poor fellow, how would you feel if the same thing that defeated you long ago, still exist today. And it kept showing up where Majora is. Wiz: Majora has come really close to creating armageddon, thou gets hold at bay at last part by someone with Fierce Deity. Boomstick: But, if Majora decides to pull the final trigger, he summon the Majora Moon. A moon with a face that really makes ya want to shoot your eyes out, and can collision course to impact with enough force to destroy more than a planet. Wiz: Be cautious, because once Majora's Mask is on, you better hope it will come off really soon. Majora: A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage. This puppet's role has just ended... Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT! Arctic, newly forest area, December 16, weather is light snow. Deoxys was wandering the forest when It noticed through the trees. It was the Skull kid possessed by the Majora Mask. Skull kid was on a rock inspecting a weapon he "Found." Skull kid: *holding a weapon known as a RPG Caber grenade Launcher* Is this thing good to use? *Then with not noticing at the second, he pulled the trigger, firing a caber rocket that headed straight for Deoxys.* Deoxys: ! *Quickly, it used Reflect, which deflect and sent the rocket flying up into the sky* (Deoxys cry) *Then fires Shadow Ball at the launcher.* Skull kid: ! *Suddenly see the Shadow Ball, the Gun got hit by the ball causing a little explosion which made him fall down* Ugh, did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me? *Then, he see the destroyed RPG launcher and than saw Deoxys and gets up.* HEY! Get your own explosive launcher thing! FIGHT! Skull kid jumps into the air, makes orbs of Majora's magic with his hand and tries to punch Deoxys with it, but Deoxys catches the punch. Deoxys uses Focus Punch Skull kid sending him to crash against a tree. Skull kid gets up a starts firing dark projectiles that make Deoxys return fire. After firing several blast, Skull kid teleports behind Deoxys and kicks it in the back of the head, then he teleports in front to punch him in the leg when Deoxys low kicks him in the crotch and Mega Kicks Skull kid sending him through the forest. Deoxys changes into the Speed form and speeds after Skull kid. Deoxys catches up then uses swift and then Agility, causing Skull kid to hurdle into an abandoned ATV that also damages it, causing a disrupted electric fleid. Deoxys: *Flies up into the air, turns to attack form and creates Psycho Boost.* ? *Due to the electric field, Deoxys can't see Skull kid.* ... * It then uncreates Psycho Boost and turns back into the normal form with formed hands.* Skull kid: Ah. You're one of those mercy types. *transport a boulder above Deoxys* More reason why you'll lose. *Forces the boulder down sending Deoxy to crash land into ground.* Skull kid teleports up in the air, takes out the Majora ocarina and uses it to summon a spirit thats fires more rocks at Deoxys location. After numerous rock fires, the spirit disappeared. Skull kid: *Still hovering in the air, looks down towards the rubble.* Talk about being between a rock an a hard place. Deoxys: *Emerges from the rubble healed up and levitates up into air with its arms as tentacles while using Psychic to take some rocks with it.* (Angry cry) *Used Psychic to launch the rocks at Skull kid.* Skull kid fires dark blast to destroy the rocks. Deoxys quickly uses Night Shade which fres a black beam thats knocks Skull kid towards a huge open field of snow and ice. Deoxys flies over to the far other side of the field. Skull kid: *He gets up and use his ocarina and summons a Majora-fied Beast Ganon* HA! I like ta see ya how you match this! Deoxys: *Starts creating numerous clones* (Deoxys's cry) As the Majora-fied Beast Ganon roared in anger, it charged making the Deoxys clones flew in and tackle it. The clones and Beast Ganon struggled to outwit one another. Just then, the caber rocket that went up in the air came back down to fall right where the clones and Beast Ganon are blowing them up in a huge explosion. Skull kid: *Covering his face from the explosion, then tries to see what just happened.* Huh? Deoxys: *Coming from the smoke, flies straight up to Skull kid and Mega Punches him in the chest, causing the Majora's Mask to fall off to the ground and send Skull kid fly away to who knows where.* Skull kid yelling: I REGRET NOTHING!!!!! Deoxys now takes a moment to calm till it saw the Majora Mask levitating above the ground. Majora: You'll be berried in OBLIVION! * Spawns a portal as it goes through it while a long tentacle grabs and pulls deoxys in.* Emissary space As Deoxys sticks the landing, it pauses and takes a look around to see nothing but subspace everywhere. Majora: This is where you'll grave will be. T H I S I S W H E R E Y O U ' L L P A R I S H ! Deoxys quickly turns into the Defense form and make a force field to block the blast. Majora unleashes more energy blast at deoxys only to fail due to the force field. Majora use its tentacles to grab the force field and throw it towards a vortex pillar. Majora then makes it tentacles impale Deoxys. Deoxys teleports to the left side from Majora and then uses Phybeam. As Majora recovers from the blow, Deoxys teleports behind Majora to grab its tentacles and spins around many times making Majora dizzy. Eventually, Deoxys lets go, sending Majora scream and flying to crash through a vortex pillar and face plant on another platform. Deoxys: *Flies up in midair, turns into attack form and makes a hug Psycho Boost sphere and launches it at Majora.* Majora: *Breaks the Psycho Boost sphere to reveals that it transformed into incarnation form* I will end that so-called face of yours. *Fires energy spheres at Deoxys* Deoxys counters by firing more Psycho Boost. As both sides of projectiles keep crashing into each other, Majora charges at Deoxys. Deoxys halts Majoras charge making both grudge at each other. Deoxys Zen Headbutts Majora in the eyeballed head making Majora scream in pain and get knocked back. Majora moonwalks backwards. Deoxys fires more Psycho Boost, yet Majora dodges them all due to the moonwalk dance. Majora then fires a surprise energy sphere that hits Deoxys destroying its arm. Deoxys regenerates a new arm and turns into its speed form. Deoxys speeds up to Majora and try to deliver a kick. Majora: *Dodges the attack by doing a huge side step* HA! *Then saw Deoxys teleports in front* ! *And then gets blasted through a vortex pillar and crashes on to a huge platform.* Deoxys lands on the opposite side of the platform than looks a Majora. Majora: *Gets up and screams at the top of its lungs transforming into its Wrath form.* (Madness laugh) *Looks at Deoxys in anger and then fires blasts of pure dark magic.* Deoxys avoids the blasts and fires a quick Psycho boost. Majora destroys it with a swing of its tentacle hand then releases a few top that chased after Deoxys. Deoxys managed to misguide the tops into a vortex pillar. Majora Fires a big top, but Deoxy used Protect to cause the top to explode. Majora used its long tentacle hand to grab Deoxys, lifting up and over head, slamming Deoxys into the ground and did 3 more times. Majora then throws Deoxys straight at ground then laughs but stops when seeing Deoxys getting up and unharmed. Majora Fires a big explosive top at Deoxys, but Deoxys quickly turns into its defense form and uses Mirror Coat to bounce the top back at Majora. After the top exploded in Majora’s face, Majora saw Deoxys charging in its attack form to use both a Psycho Boost and a Mega Punch right at Majora’s chest. The punch caused both of them to get blasted out of Subspace and back to arctic real world. Back to the Arctic Deoxys crash onto the ice ground in its normal form. Deoxys gets up and sees the Majora’s Mask levitating above the ground. Majora: As the old sayin’ goes, “All good things come to its END!” *Then fly’s up into deep space* Deoxys looks to see what was up and then flies up into space and sees Majora summoning the Majora Moon heading straight for Deoxys and Earth. J. Jonah Jamison: This is J.J. Jamison reporting a massive and horrifying moon is heading straight for earth fast. Our only hope is the heroes are using a plan to uses on stopping this. Hoot Freeman: *Turns off the T.V.* Well, I know that some of use will still live. The rest of ya, wells been nice knowing you people. Deoxys: *Gathering huge amounts of energy into its core, then yells its cry as Deoxys fires from its core its most powerful Hyper Beam yet.* The Hyper Beam blasts straight at the Majora Moon which starts pushing it back. Majora: What!? NO! HOW?! WHAT?! IS?! THIS?! THING?!?!?! *As the Majora Moon get forced straight far through deep space by the Hyper Beam.* (Majora screaming) *The Majora Moon burst in a huge explosion.* Deoxys body disintegrates, making its crystal core fall back down to Earth and lands back in the arcticand then starts a northern lights Deoxys performing a northern light show around the world. A piece of whats left of Majora's mask falls into a black hole. KO! Results Boomstick: Now thats how ya put on a light show. Wiz: This fight was really close, but it was no doubt for the the outcome. Majora may be the brutal force of the two, but Deoxys held every other category. Boomstick: Yes, Majora is a tough old bird, but Deoxys in or out of defense form is better, plus Majora didn't had any ways to kill Deoxys due to the awesome healing factor. Wiz: Also, Deoxys stats rise the longer it stays in that current form and was more brain due to its capability of skilled learning Pokemon and having a gifted conscience. Boomstick: Ugh, but Wizard, I thought only only holy stuff could destroy Majora like Fierce Deity. Ergh... Wiz: That's true. However, Fierce Deity exists on an astral plane. If you recall, Deoxys core also exists on some what similar plane, leaving no question that it could destroy Majora. Boomstick: Deoxys really had a Blast. Ha ha. Wiz: The winner is Deoxys. Next time... Next time is... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tFx6jIJ550 Polls Who are/were rooting for to win? Deoxys Majora Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Hoot Freeman Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Pokemon vs zelda Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles